


Whumptober Day 2: Explosion

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Rescue, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Alan, Gordon and Virgil deal with a rescue gone wrong.





	Whumptober Day 2: Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's the wrong day but this was the idea I had XD

Alan loved flying Thunderbird 3. Hands down, best ship he could've ever been paired with. However, there was always a special sensation that came with controlling one of his brothers' 'birds. So it was with an excited yip that he jumped into the pilot's seat while a reluctant Virgil and an amused Gordon descended into the module.    
  
International rescue had arrived at the towering skyscraper that housed much of the Brier Industry's pharmaceutical innovations. John had directed a call for assistance to the three available brothers, each happy to help extricate the staff still stuck inside. A chemical leak had activated automatic lockdowns to prevent loss of life, but inhibited the local first responders from getting to them.    
  
Alan watched as Gordon landed on the roof, followed closely by Virgil with his exo-suit. Their uniforms would protect them from the chemicals circulating around the inner halls until they could reach the trapped workers. Alan would bring Thunderbird 2 alongside the building, ready to pick them up after a cleared corridor had been established. Easy peasy.    
  
"Not so close, Alan." Virgil's voice was tight with concern as the youngest of the three began his descent.    
  
"He's got it, Worrywart," Gordon defended before Alan could offer his own reassurance. Ever since the fire incident, the astronaut had made sure he stayed focused while in charge of the ship. "Think you could get the door for me?"   
  
"What? Your hands not working today?" The banter held a playful tone for them both, this rescue a break from the refresher courses Scott and Brains had concocted.    
  
The sound of the door shrieking open echoed through the comm and thus began the quick work of navigating a stairwell and too many locked doors. They'd already been over the procedure with John on how to bypass the fail safes, but it would take a few minutes for each one. Then, they would have to ensure the mechanism reset to keep the chemicals from spreading outside. Tedious, but it was all they had at the moment.    
  
Nearly an hour later, Gordon gave a shout of relief, "Finally! Getting the air purification unit set up. Need any help with the dividers?"   
  
Virgil grunted and Alan didn't have to imagine as he watched his brothers through the building's windows. The eldest shifted one of the beams he'd been carrying and let it attach to the ceiling and floor before activating the paper thin liner that would create a contained corridor for the workers to escape through. All Alan would have to do was keep Thunderbird 2 steady while everyone was transferred up the lowered module ramp.    
  
The entire process took an excruciating amount of time, but not nearly as long as it had taken his brothers to reach the area. When the first of the workers made it into the module, it was like time had sped up. Now, he had twenty shaken scientists and techs huddled inside his brother's plane while said brother and Gordon were heading back into the building to find a way to reset the filtration systems. That part wasn't going to be easy, but neither was keeping these people calm and collected as they began the slow drop to the roadway below. Then they would be off for decontamination, but that wasn't something Alan needed to worry about.    
  
Halfway down the tall building, he allowed himself a moment to look at the readings around them. Alarms still blared throughout the facility, warning of toxic levels of contamination. Thankfully, the only life signs left in the building were those of his brothers as they made their way to the first door.    
  
A new warning flashed across his screen and he could almost feel the heat that the sensors were detecting. His finger jammed into his comm. "Guys! Heat spike! Get outta -"   
  
Too late.    
  
An explosion rippled through the building, sending glass and debris raining onto the Thunderbird and street below. Flames burst out for a mere second, devouring the chemicals in the air with bright greens and oranges. Alan jerked the craft away from the barrage, his eyes locked on the two life signs as their area erupted and they flew out with the other bits and pieces.    
  
And fell.   
  
Alan had a choice to make in the two seconds it would take for them to reach him, but before he could even process his options, he shifted Thunderbird 2. The occupants in the module would be fine, if not a bit motion sick. They weren't the priority now as he let the large craft drop to try and meet his brothers' momentum. A second of weightlessness and then two loud thuds that drew a wince across his face before he pulled the craft to hover. They couldn't stay that way, though, more debris falling from the damage above.    
  
"Hang on!" Alan hoped his brothers were aware enough to heed the command as he swung Thunderbird 2 away until he was sure they would be out of harm's way. Already, emergency vehicles were scattering in the same direction, concern that more of the building might fall.    
  
The engines dulled as he touched down in a field neighboring the facility and Alan jumped from his seat to open the roof hatch. Clambering up onto the warm metal, his eyes darted over its surface to find the first of the figures laying across it. Alan ran to Virgil, deftly hitting the release switch for the exo-suit. The engineer groaned as he pulled himself free and Alan shifted the suit away to get a better look at his brother.    
  
"You okay, Virgil?" He asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.    
  
Brown eyes fluttered for a moment before the pain registered and a hand feebly came up to the helmet still solidly in place. Head injury was the obvious diagnosis, but whether from impact or concussion from the blast, Alan couldn't tell.   
  
"Mmm-wha- happened?" Virgil ground out, eyes clenched tight as he tried to push himself up.    
  
"Stay still, big guy. There was an explosion inside the tower and you were thrown out. I caught you and Gordon with '2." Speaking of, Virgil seemed stable enough. "I need to go find Gordon, just stay here, okay?"   
  
Content to collapse back onto his 'bird's hull, Virgil offered a thumbs up. It meant he was alright for the time being. Once they were all inside, Alan could get more specifics.    
  
He stood to find his Gordon, but for a long, stomach turning moment it looked like he might have lost the aquanaut. Alan quickly called up the life sign hologram again and saw the group inside the module, himself and Virgil, and finally, Gordon towards the rear. He took off towards the icon, feet banging over the metal only picking up speed as he caught sight of the blue and yellow figure laying at the edge… and sliding.    
  
"No no no- Gordon!" He needed to be faster, but his unconscious brother was going over regardless. Alan's gloves whirred as he activated them, diving after Gordon as they both disappeared.    
  
Fingers wrapped around a wrist that didn't grab back. Alan's other hand slamming into the green bulk beside them and they slowed with a jarring tug. They hung there until the younger found his breath again, heart hammering and muscles uncooperative. He had Gordon, but there was no way he could pull his weight back up.    
  
"Gordon?" He called down to the too silent figure in his grasp. Not even a twitch as they swayed.    
  
Alan needed another option. Not just because they shouldn't be hanging on the side of their second eldest's Thunderbird, but because he was certain Gordon had injuries he couldn't see. If it weren't for the life signs monitor, he wouldn't have known his brother was even alive.    
  
The sound of sirens soon caught his attention. Alan twisted to see the lights of a firetruck and ambulance pulling into the grass, ready to assist where they could. They were a sudden beacon to his need and he almost cried out.    
  
"Hang on, Gordo. Looks like helps coming to us this time." Again, his brother didn't respond.    
  
The truck stopped first, just by the front strut. Two uniformed firefighters jumped out of the cab, searching for any indication as to where they should go. They hadn't spotted them yet.   
  
"Hey!" Alan called over his shoulder, relieved to see one of the figures turn and wave up to them before climbing back into the truck. It was moving a second later to position itself within reach of the suspended brothers.   
  
The ladder was quickly extended, two uniformed men climbing to the top. The first, who appeared to be about Virgil's age carefully took hold of Gordon around his waist to relieve the pressure on the potentially injured arm.   
  
"Known injuries?" He addressed Alan as the second helped secure the aquanaut for the trip down.    
  
"I'm not sure, but he's been unconscious since I found him." He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.    
  
A curt nod and a hand was being held out to help Alan onto the ladder. "You're turn."   
  
He quickly shook his head. "I'll meet you on the ground." The astronaut grabbed the side of Thunderbird 2 with his other glove and began climbing up. "I've got another one with a head injury."   
  
"Need help?" The man offered.   
  
"I've got him. You guys might want to move back and I'll lower the module. I've got about twenty people ready to disembark." He continued up towards Virgil after receiving an affirmative. His brother was sitting up where he'd left him, helmet resting by his hip and head in his hands.    
  
"Al?" One brown eye peeked out. "Where's Gordon?"   
  
"He's on the ground with some very nice firefighters and EMS, which is where we're going." He bent down to help his brother stand. "Any injuries I missed?"   
  
"Head is splitting, sore, but nothing's broken." Virgil stumbled slightly as he made it to his feet.    
  
They made their way back into the cockpit, Alan lowering the module before walking them both outside. They found Gordon on a stretcher, helmet off and eyes unfocused as he blinked sluggishly at the people around him. When he found his brothers, a smile tried to lift the corner of his lips.   
  
"-'ey… Wha-mmm," his eyes closed tightly as he drew on a shaky breath.    
  
"Take it easy, Gordo." Alan took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You and Virg took a swan dive out of an exploding building. Pretty sure you're concussed."   
  
"Don't like it." A hint of whine edged the obvious discomfort, a sign that Gordon was okay - for the most part.    
  
It took a bit more convincing than Alan would have liked to get the EMS crew to allow him to get his brothers back on board Thunderbird 2, but it was necessary. They had all the equipment needed to take care of the two older IR operatives at home and they'd be a lot more comfortable, to say the least.    
  
The module was cleared faster than it had been filled, much to Alan's appreciation. He had Virgil secured in the infirmary first, while Gordon was moved with the help of one of the paramedics and the firefighter from the ladder.    
  
"Thanks," Alan smiled to the two responders, grateful for their assistance. Gordon waved from the bed as though he wanted to offer the same sentiments even through the fatigue in his limbs.    
  
"Just glad we could help." The paramedic, a woman too much like his immediate elder brother, grinned. The man wore a warm smile as well.   
  
International rescue was known worldwide for their efforts to help people, so he understood the reason for their reactions. Whoever rescued the rescuers was, in turn, ensuring the world stayed safe. If they could all just keep doing their jobs, people would live.   
  
After they'd returned to their units, Alan found Gordon, still in the infirmary bed. His eyes remained closed against the daggers that Alan assumed were assaulting his brother's head.    
  
Virgil, however, was ambling around the drawers, pulling free cold packs and a roll of bandages.    
  
"Hey, Al," Gordon chimed, his voice low, but still managing to alert the engineer. Virgil turned a bit too quickly and was forced to lean against the wall. Alan frowned, stepping forward to take the supplies. He helped his brother back to the bed.    
  
"What're these for?" The youngest asked, already activating one of the packs.    
  
"Gordon." Virgil grimaced as he lay back. "Wrist and right knee are swelling."   
  
Alan cocked a brow as he glanced over to the aquanaut and noticing the rigidness of his right hand. "Ugh, Gordon, why didn't you say anything?"   
  
"Not in front of our new friends, Al. Gotta look cool." He gave the younger blonde an apologetic smile as the glove was removed and the ice pack attached with the bandage. As Alan moved on to the knee, Gordon's tone softened. "Ev'ryone okay?"   
  
Regardless of the urgency to triage his siblings and get them home, he couldn't help the warmth that came with knowing he had an answer that would make his brothers feel better. "Yep, we got everyone out and safe." His expression soured slightly, "except you two."   
  
"Part of the job." The amber that peeked out through the eyelid gave way to the knowledge Gordon had accepted this possibility long ago. Maybe not too long after they'd lost Dad. The job had taken a great deal from them, but it was worth it.    
  
"Alright, well, I'm gonna do my job and get you two home - safely. No getting up, got it?" Alan tried his best to give a stern glare - adopted from Scott - managing to pull an amused smirk from the aquanaut and chuckle from the engineer.    
  
"You got the controls, Sprout." Virgil offered wearily. With a nod, Alan began to step towards the doorway, stopping as the eldest continued. "Good catch today."   
  
He turned, smile beaming across his face. "Any time, just don't make it a habit."   
  
"FAB, lil brother."    
  
  
  



End file.
